Grim Tales: Prompts, Ideas, and Oneshots
by AkumaKami64
Summary: A collection of ideas, oneshots, and prompts based around 'Grim Tales From Down Below' with my twisted imagination. Feel free to use some if they strike your interest. Most will be about our favorite skellington, Grim Junior. Enjoy!
1. Watching Down Below From Up Above

**Okay people, quick explanation. This 'story' is more of a list of many different ideas I have that never really develop/branch off enough to become their own thing, so I make oneshots for them instead. I may come back or incorperate some of these things into other stories one day. You all have my permission to make stories based on these ideas/prompts/oneshots. First one is a bit short, I'm sorry to say, but the idea itself is big. Have fun, tell me what you think, and maybe use one of these ideas for a story of your own.**

**PS If anyone has a oneshot request, I might take it up, but no promises! With that, enjoy the show!**

Watching Down Below From Up Above

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.**

Summary: As the Reaper-Beast wreaks havoc in the underworld and threatens all of existence, God watches on calmly. Short Oneshot.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

The Angels were nervous. He didn't need to be all-knowing to figure that one out. The abomination of Nergal and Reaper was something that wasn't too be taken lightly. Yet He did not send out a single warrior into the realm of the dead nor did He raise a hand to stop this blasphemy against His design. They didn't question Him, but His decisions as of late confused some. He had allowed one of the infernal traitors to cause the destruction of Megaville, slaying the greatest of heroes and taking his daughter back to his realm. Now He seemed willing to allow this monster to destroy all He had created. Still, they had faith that He had a plan for all of this, as he always had.

"Something you want to say, Metatron?" He asked, sounding more amused than anything, shocking the scribe and former human greatly.

"N-no, Milord," The ancestor of Noah answered dutifully, his head bowed.

God chuckled gently, but it might as well have been thunder, "Calm yourself old friend. Everything is coming into play now and things will soon become clear for you all," The Creator assured gently. "As a fallen hero once said, The Night is Darkest just before the Dawn. And here is my decree onto that- the darker the night becomes, the more glorious the sunrise shall be," YHWH promised, seeing the angel relax and smile at the reassurance from his lord and master. "Now why don't you try telling that to the rest. Michael looks more tense than during that false Armageddon incident a few decades ago,." The lord instructed, sounding amused with his subjects. The Scribe of God allowed himself a laugh and did as bidded.

Elohim smiled as He turned His attention back to the event down below. The moment had been approaching. The Grim Reaper took his son's soul from the clutches of the Nergal and now they raced to find a way out. He raised His hand and snapped His fingers. Unknown to any of them, the portal out of the Reaper-Beast got a lot closer than it had been naturally. The rest passed in a blur for Him. Grim Junior traveled through the Land of Flesh and Blood, and eventually rescued his sister and unintentionally befriended a spider and she-devil.

He almost sighed as He gazed at the wicked being the daughter of Blossom had become. That child had suffered much and would still suffer more, but it was better than the alternative and her future still had more than a few happy roads left in it. Perhaps she, His angels, and the souls of Megaville could understand one day why the atrocity He allowed had to come to pass.

He hummed lightly as the Soul of MiniMandy arrived at the Gates of Heaven, "Forgive me for this false judgment, but you are more needed in the very place you desire to go," The Lord spoke out loud as the girl was denied access to Paradise, supposedly for her incestuous love for her brother and sent back...sent back to save her brother and everyone. For the first time in an eternity, God took on his true form as He watched the brother and sister reunite. "Not bad, Grim Junior," He said, His blue eye shining in pride and relief as a tuff of His brown hair hung down over his face, "Certainly a lot better than what I did when I went through all this," He added, grinning in a mix of sadness and mischief, "Now let's see how things play through this time around."

**End of Chapter**

Just something I had in my mind for a while. Clockwork said that the Reaper-east would devour all afterlives, that this would be the end of all things. It's already confirmed that God exists in GT on several occasions, so that means that, logically, the Reaper-Beast would have at least tried to devour God. And in this case, it did, resulting in Junior becoming God and now watching over a copy and exact repeat of what happened in his world, but did some changes to prevent what happened in his timeline. I'm thinking that HIM was stopped/destroyed at Megaville, meaning that Mimi would have never become HER and never took Minnie's soul from meant that getting her soul back to stop the beast would have been much harder...Meaning by a weird twist of logic, HIM saved reality by destroying Megaville and corrupting his daughter, go figure. Well, if they ever find out, Mandy can at least brag that her son is God Almighty.

For any that don't know, Metatron is one of the less accepted things from Christian/Jewish books, as the 'Book of Enoch' isn't considered canon. He was originally Enoch, the ancest of Noah, who was turned into an angel by god and became the highest of the archangels, and is the celestial scribe.

Hope you all enjoyed this little twist of my imagination! R&R folks


	2. Minnie Sees The Light

Minnie Sees The Light

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: When Minnie is rejected from Heaven, an unexpected person shows up outside the pearly gates to have a little chat...and possibly lend a hand.

nightmare000- Than my work had the desired effect.

duskrider- Glad you liked it.

Madam Platypus- Ahh, glad o have you here. Hope you enjoy the other fics I and others have made here! And yes, I loved that part too!

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Minnie hugged the Redeemer as he told her she would be sent back, and they both knew that it was perhaps for the best. Just as the angel was about to send her off, he froze, "Mind if I have a little chat with her before she goes, Phil?" A playful voice called, causing Minnie to look past the angel and almost gasp in shock at the being approaching her.

"Lord Kolorel?" The Redeemer said in shock, his tone respectful yet confused as the entity smiled benevolently.

He was no angel, for he had no wings...but she had this overwhelming feeling that this was no simple soul of paradise. He was dressed in a pure white trench coat, black pants, and a dark pink T-shirt. He was almost six feet tall and a bit lanky, but what caught her attention most was the face. The same blue orbs, the same brown hair, the same skin tone...the only thing different were the two buck teeth. There was no doubt in MiniMandy's mind just who this was...she just wasn't sure WHAT he was.

The white-coated man sagged, sighed, and gave the angel an annoyed look, "How many times do I have to tell you people not to call me that! I don't care that it _**IS **_a title from God himself, my name is Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner!" The man scolded, looking like he wanted to slap the angel. To Minnie's shock and slight worry, the Redeemer was actually shaking a bit in nervousness.

"O-of course, Lord K- Timothy," The Redeemer answered with a gulp before regaining his composure, "But if I may ask, why do you wish to speak with the girl?" He asked in curiosity.

Now Timmy looked very annoyed, "Do you need your eyes checked or do you just not remember what that Reaper boy looked like?" He asked bluntly, watching as the gears in Redeemer's head cranked...and you could see the one revealed arm of the redeemer turn very white, the rest of his paling body unseen.

"I...I'll just excuse myself then," Redeemer said, walking calmly passed Timmy for a few steps before taking off as fast as he could. No one in all of the heavens wanted to be on Kolorel's bad side…NO ONE. _'This actually makes more sense than it should,' _The Heavenly Warrior thought blankly, realizing this meant Timothy "Timmy" Turner had a child with Mandilina "Mandy" Kramer.

Timmy just shook his head, wiping his hand over his face in exasperation, "As good as it is to be good, it gets very irritating living with these guys," Timmy commented, more to himself than the young girl watching him with a mix of awe, confusion, and worry.

"You...You are...," Minnie started, too shocked to not stutter for a moment, or even to speak in her usual poetic speech pattern.

"Yes, yes, I'm Timmy Turner. I'm sure your mother has told you all the reasons she thinks I'm a bastard," He said dismissively.

"N-nay! Mother hath wrought nary a mention of thee, truthfully!" Minnie retorted quickly, getting a surprised look from Timmy, "What mine stuttered statement was intended as, was that thou art mine brother's father," Minnie explained as Timmy understood.

"Ahhh, so she doesn't mention me...Not sure if that's worse than bashing me," Timmy said idly, looking over his shoulder as a light peered out from the heights of heaven, "I know, I know! Cool your jets!...If you're so concerned about me taking too long, than just slow time the fuck down in the underworld!" He yelled in irritation before seeing Minnie's gaping jaw, "_YES_, I just yelled at God, get it out of your system." Timmy ordered simply, leaning down to close her gaping jaw shut. Giving her a moment, he continued, "_YES_, I'm Grim Junior's biological father. Long story that your mother will love to rant to you about one day."

"...What doth thou want of me if I am to return from whence I cameth?" Minnie asked curiously, looking up at him with almost innocent eyes.

"...You looking so much like Mandy is spooky at times." Timmy commented offhanded, "As for what I want? Nothing really. Just give my...niece, I suppose, a little help so she can go bail her brother out of trouble." Timmy explained with a grin and a shrug.

Minnie blinked in surprise, "I doth not intend to sound ungrateful for such help, Lord Timothy, but why would a being of the Heavens wish to help one that was rejected from salvation?" She asked curiously and cautiously.

Here Timmy took a seat on the cloud, right beside the young soul, "Besides the fact that I feel obligated to keep an eye out for the little bag of bones?...Got to be honest, I say the ruling on you is either utter bullshit- and don't you dare fucking interrupt me Yahweh! I'm already more than a little pissed at you and Clockwork for trying to keep me in the dark on this!" Timmy started, suddenly yelling as he turned and pointed at the skies that started to opened up, then closed back up quickly, "- _**OR **_it's just a legality excuse so you can go back and save your little prince charming. So, to be blunt, I'm helping you because I'm the only one up here who has the balls to outright do so." He explained crassly, grinning at the end. Minnie just stared with a sweatdrop at this odd person. This was Junior's father...scary thoughts entered her mind at the idea of Junior getting qualities from both this man and their mother.

"...I hath two more inquiries to beseech of ye before I am to return, if that suites ye Lordship," Minnie stated, getting a nod of acceptance, "Why is it that thou have not ever attempted to contact mine brother? Surely thee must grow curious of thine child?" She asked curiously and almost accusingly.

"Ehh, two parter that one. Partially because as far as I'm concerned Grim is the real father of both of you." Timmy answered to her surprise and confusion, "He's the poor bastard that raised ya both. He changed your diapers for shit's sake! And as much as Mandy hates to admit it, it is technically Grim's kingdom and his castle. Being a father is more than blood, kid, trust me. I had two father figures; both were idiots, but one actually did care and try. The other, not so much." Timmy explained as Minnie listened attentively, "And the other reason...well, the idiot that didn't care was my biological father and...well, no need to risk history repeating itself." Timmy said with a grin that just oozed a lacking in self-confidence, "Besides, I'm not exactly welcome in the Underworld, as you can imagine."

"...While thine word art wisely correct and mine fleshless brother sees the Grim Reaper as his one and only father...I believe that thee might hath made a fine father if ye had tried," Minnie offered kindly to the man.

"...What was your other question?" Timmy asked after a moment, trying to hide his smile.

"With such manners towards even the Lord Almighty, I feel mineself compelled to beseech...What art thou?" She asked, a bit unsure if she should.

Now Timmy sported a massive shit-eating grin and Minnie could almost feel the heavens groaning, "That name they call me, Kolorel?" He reminded, getting a slow nod, "It's the honorary angel name they gave me. It means 'All Lights of God," He explained as she went wide-eyed, just as he opened his hand to reveal a ball of pure light, "I'm the embodiment of all Light, kid," He clarified proudly.

_**"...HOW?!"**_ Minnie asked loudly, not even sure what exactly she was asking now.

"Longer story than why I and your mother did it. Ask her or Grim sometime," He answered evasively, standing up and still holding the ball in his hand. It flashed to reveal a strange sword, the blade looking like roots made of metal, twisting around themselves and then converging to make a deadly point, "You're probably going to need this," He said as he handed it to her. While she inspected it gingerly, looking honored to be given such a weapon, he waved his hand and made a small pillar of light appear, leading all the way back to the Underworld, "Have fun kid...and be patient with the squirt. I was a bit of a knuckleheaded idiot too when I was that age."

Minnie smiled thankfully at the man and gave a small bow before jumping into the pillar. Once she descended down, Timmy turned back towards the pearly gates, "_ONE _word about me still being a knucklehead and I turn every star in the universe pink for a month!" He warned. The heavens were silent, but the little rumbling thunder seemed eerily like snickers to him, making him glare, "Now...who wants to explain to me WHY I wasn't told about my kid getting kidnapped by a Boogieman? Or that an angel chopped his hand off? Or fusing into a cyborg-pumpkin-version of Fenrir with a machine I indirectly made? Or that Clockwork took his fucking SOUL to HIM's domain? Or that his freaking Sister was coming up here just to get kicked back down **SO THAT THIS WOULD ALL HAPPEN?!" **Timmy yelled, his voice thundering throughout heaven as everyone near the pearly gates suddenly needed to change their pants while God was getting really quiet from on high.

In a world without shadows or darkness, you don't mess with the embodiment of all light. Not even if you were God himself. Timmy Turner, AKA Lord Kolorel, was the one and only reason no one in heaven feared Mandy anymore. The Bitch Queen of the Underworld on her period had nothing on the Bastard King of the Overworld when he got pissed.

In unrelated news, Lucifer is suddenly very happy that he is no longer a part of God's Heaven and as far from it as possible. He is, however, unhappy that he won't get any sleep for a week.

**End of Chapter**

Lo and behold, I give you Timmy Turner, Lord of Light!...Yeah, I've had this in my head for more than a little while- Timmy being some really powerful/important being on Heaven's side. Yes, you all read that right, Mandy hates Timmy more than she normally does with most people, something he is very proud of. Hence why Junior knows nothing of the man. Also, Timmy's title 'Kolorel' does actually mean what he said, in ancient Hebrew, though I might have screwed up it a bit- Kol means All, Or means Light, and El is God.(like Micha"el", Gabri"el", etc.)

Anyone that didn't get Mandy's last name, it's because that's the last name of the John Kramer from SAW. This might be implied as truth in canon actually, as Junior did say that john was his great-great grandfather. And Timmy's little rants are also part of my realizations at the circumstances of the entire Reaper-Beast fiasco Minnie was ten and never acted on her 'lust' for Junior until HIM forced it out. If that is enough to get one kicked out of heaven than that place is VERY empty in comparison to Hell. So, this probably means one of two things. Either she never was meant to leave the Underworld and she was just taken out so Junior would lose control. OR, she was kicked out so that she could help Junior stop the Reaper Beast. Either way, I think the Reaper-Beast was a bit planned for.

Anyway, I used this little snippet also as a way of explaining where Minnie might have got that sword from when she came back from Heaven. She just never mentioned it to Junior because...well, for one, that's a hard subject to broach and I imagine she didn't want to overwhelm him with a bomb like that after everything they just went through. Well, that's about it. Tell me what you all think of Timmy and his...colorful personality.

P.S. I'm probably going to make a full fic based on this, but feel free to still use the 'Light-Timmy' concept even I if do.


	3. GEB

GEB

**nightmaster000**- A story I'm sure I' will tell one day. As for the ideas, love them, but thought of most of them. Thank you for helping me with a concept for the Chi one though. And the Dark Junior one has to happen eventually in this fandom.

**coldblue**- Eh, well, Timmy is Heaven's answer to the Underworld's Mandy- he's an ally they kind of need. As for the Lord of All Magic...STOP READING MY MIND! lol, just joking, no, but seriously, I had that thought before. Though, I would see him as more grey allied in that situation. Again, with the mercenery thing- STOP READING MY MIND!(grins) As for him siding with God...well, he may side with God, but Kolorel is more than willnig to take a swing at God if they get into too big an argument.

**Starkiller1213**- Thank you, I love to please! And you'll probably see it within the month, if family issues and college don't get in the way.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: A photo falls out of the album and the trick-or-treaters learn of Junior's "other" uncle.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

The three listened to the Scion of Death's tale with varying levels of genuine interest. As always, the three were completely calm with the plan that was WAY too dangerous to be considered by sane people. Even if Oogie Boogie got the reaper powers from the boy, they'd have to deal with Queen Mandy and Death, and Devil knows who else!...Including this Nergal character he was now telling them about. Yeah, all in all, most people would consider outright kidnapping the Prince of the Underworld to be one of the less genius ideas of all times. But, then again, the trio worked for a boogieman with a bad habit of angering royal skeletons.

Barrel, the youngest boy with green skin, blinked as a picture fell from the book during Junior's enthusiastic description of his godfather, "...Hey, Junior?" Barrel asked as they were about to go to the next page, "What is...this thing with you and your sister?" He asked, scratching his head in confusion. Cocking his skull in curiosity, Junior took the picture and examined it, blinking as he saw it.

It was indeed, Minnie and himself in it, albeit three or four years younger. Minnie was smiling and waving at the camera while he was grinning with a laugh. Minnie was in the upper left corner of the photo and he in the upper right. Both of them looked as happy as could be; what was the real attention grabber was the figure holding them up above its supposed head. It looked humanoid and was holding them up in one hand each, but it looked almost like who or whatever it was was scribbled out with black ink.

It took Junior a moment before he started chuckling, "Uncle GEB!" He cheered to their confusion, holding the photo up in excited remembrance.

"You have another uncle?" Lock, the elder boy of the three, asked curiously as Junior gave them the photo to look at.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about him! I haven't seen him in years!" He cheered, grabbing the book and flipping to the photos near the back.

"Why is he scribbled out?" Shock, the only girl of the group, asked curiously while looking at the photo.

"He's not. That's how he shows up in photos," He explained, which did nothing to increase their understanding, "Ahhh, here we go, these are the photos from some of the times he came to visit. It was always funny whenever he came to the castle!" He added, handing them the book. The trio took one look of interest before bursting out laughing. In each photo was the result of GEB's visits, some even featuring the black mass that was apparent GEB in them as well.

"Is...Is that your dad with pink bones!?" Lock asked, hitting the floor as he laughed his guts out. In the shadows, even Oogie Boogie couldn't help the need to snicker quietly as he tried to quiet his own amusement towards some of the photos.

"What the...Is that your sister on a nightmare-unicorn?!" Shock asked with stars in her eyes at the sight of the black-flamed, horned horse. THOSE were rare, impossibly so.

"Ohhhhh devil, what did he do to your sister?!" Barrel asked as he saw Minnie in what looked like a crappy clown outfit.

"Forget his sister, what did he do to that three headed dog?!" Lock asked, looking at what he didn't even know was a shrunken Cerberus, covered in honey and being chased by a swarm of...it looked like a cross between a bee or wasp and a squirrel.

"Is that...is that your mom?!" Shock asked as she spied a photo. Her male teammates all looked to the photo...and grinned stupidly.

"That's Uncle GEB for ya. Last time he was there, he turned the entire MOUNTAIN white before making it rain giant drops of different paint colors! Oh, and he made it snow after it was finally all cleaned up!" Junior informed as they all settled down, tears in their eyes from laughing at the expense of the Grim Family...well, the Grim Family minus one.

"H-how is this guy still alive after doing that stuff to your mom and dad?!" Lock asked in amazement, the three of them, suddenly eager to hear more about this God of Pranking. Oogie Boogie, from the shadows, was also curious about this, and put off his plan to knock out the boy for the time being.

"Wait...you said you haven't seen him in years...?" Shock asked, putting together the dots.

"No, no, he's not dead," Junior assured with a grin, "I don't know the specifics, but GEB had to go deal with something back at his home, something that made 'Ragnarok look like Armageddon on the playground,'" He explained, looking a bit unsure, "At least, I think that's how he said it- hey, it was years ago, be lucky I remember it at all!" Junior defended at their skeptical look.

"That still doesn't explain how this GEB guy got away with pranking Death of all people, and let's not even go into messing with your mother," Lock pointed out, pushing the subject a bit, not seeming to realize the irony of his hypocritical words.

"Is GEB even his real name?" Barrel asked suddenly, getting a glare from his friends, "What, it seemed a bit odd for a name."

"Nah, it's not. That's just the nickname we all call him by...Don't think he ever told me his real name though. He actually looks completely human whenever I see him, unlike the photos," Junior explained with a grin, knowing what they would ask next as they all looked confused.

"How'd he get a nickname like GEB?" Shock asked, not even sure what would constitute the need for a nickname like GEB.

"G, E, and B are the first letters of the title most beings know him by." Junior answered, pausing for effect.

"And that would be...?" Barrel asked as they all leaned in expectantly.

He grinned and leaned in too, "_Great_. **Evil**. _**Beast,**_" He said, drawing out each word. Junior was normally not a very mean spirited individual, but he loved seeing the look on people's faces when they learn what GEB stood for. After all, everyone in the afterlives learned about the Great Evil Beast sooner or later.

"You...you mean that your uncle is the Great and Ultimate Darkness? The Master of the Sunless Sea?" Lock asked in a mix of terror and awe.

"The Soul of Darkness? The being that has existed since before God's creation?" Barrel asked, trembling in his boots.

"The God-Emperor of the Shadowlands? The creature that almost forced all of hell and the underworld to unite in sheer terror of its power once it was awakened?" Shock asked, almost begging Junior to say no.

Junior just smirked and said, "Yep!"

**ENDING A**

They stared, even as Oogie Boogie knocked the young reaper out and took him down the chute. Risking Death's wrath? They weren't too worried about that. Mandy's fury? Eh, they were thrill seekers and the chance of getting caught was half the thrill. Now, facing the one being that could scare all of hell and the underworld, launch a war on Heaven by itself, and was God's equal in every way?...Yeah, it finally set in just how impossibly, epically, and beyond-hellishly screwed they might be.

Barrel blinked as he saw the book fall and opened to a page with an unpainted sketch taped in. In the photo were obviously the Grim Reaper and his wife, standing together, but just to the side was another man; He did look like a living human. He was smiling with buck teeth and a dark coat on, but what really got his attention was the hair. The man's hair style looked just like Junior's...On the bottom, it was titled "Dad, Mom, and Uncle GEB"

Barrel looked up to see his two fellow mischief makers starring at the page blankly, "We...can't be this screwed, right?" He asked hopefully.

"...Yes, yes we can be," Shock answered simply as it sunk it they had attacked the biological son of the Great Evil Beast.

"...Think it's time to rethink our allegiances?" Lock asked sheepishly as they all sighed, their terrors mounting as they wondered what terrible, terrible fates awaited them for kidnapping and tricking the son of Darkness.

**ENDING B**

"Well, see you guys later...or next Halloween, whichever comes first!" Junior called as he headed back to town, almost an hour after he was kidnapped. All in all, it was an odd, but fun night since he got reminded of his other uncle. He might consider GEB his favorite if he hadn't disappeared like that...oh well, hopefully he'll come back eventually.

The trio of tricksters and their boogieman of a boss were all very relieved when the Reaper boy finally left. Getting the powers of Death, and even that part of the plan might not have worked, was NOT worth risking the wrath of the Great Evil Beast. That thing was beyond life and death, beyond reality in general. If they angered THAT of all fearsome creatures, they would be lucky to just not exist before the day was over with.

**"Shock, Lock, Barrel...For once, I have to admit, that plan was a bad idea," **Oogie Boogie admitted with a sigh. Death he could handle, but God's Evil Twin was above his gambling range.

"...So...what now boss?" Barrel asked, trying to change the subject.

**"...We wait until they leave, then go back to messing with Jack and trying to take over his town. If Grim and this GEB haven't interfered before now, I doubt they'll come around anytime soon for just that," **Oogie answered, the trio nodded in agreement. Their boss may be a bit twisted and crazy, but he wasn't stupid. Hell, they'd all bet that even Queen Mandy wouldn't mess with the Great Evil Beast...Not that they would say that to her face of course.

**End of Chapter**

Yep, another chap featuring Timmy as a very powerful being. He's current my favorite character to play with- we're all pretty sure he's Junior's father, but there's NO mention of him in GT, or PPGD for that matter. In this case, he is the Great Evil Beast, among many other titles. What is this thing you may ask? It's a creature from DC Comics. It was created the moment God said 'let there be light'. It is older than the Universe and as powerful as God. And yes, it did do those things the tricksters mentioned- and let me tell ya, canon DC's Hell might actually be more split by allegiances than GT's Underworld.

This being is literally the "Soul of Darkness." However, despite its name, this creature is not pure evil. It couldn't understand its own existence and the answers some individuals gave him did not please him. Essentially, it was a child with omnipotent powers, demanding answers to where it belonged. In the comics, it ended up merging with DCs "God" called The Presence. However, that's not what's important for this chap.

I had a thought after reading the GT comics- The DC and FOP universes, among many others, are fused. FOP had "The Darkness" and DC had the "Great Evil Beast" and both sounded very similar...than it clicked- they're the same thing! So, in this timeline, Timmy didn't turn the Darkness/GEB into Kindness, he ended up fusing with it. This granted the GEB a proper self-identity as Timmy Turner and ceased it's cosmic rampage. It's like one of those Kyuubi/Naruto fusion stories- Their minds fuse, but Naruto's personality is dominate in the resulting mix. However, while not evil persay, GEB/Timmy is still a very scare being to think about for everyone in the afterlife.

As for why there's two endings, eh, I felt the need to show just how scared shitless they all were. Hope you all enjoyed this. I'm honestly surprised no one suggested that Timmy might have fused or connected with the Darkness or Kindness in this timeline, thus making him someone VERY powerful. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed this.


	4. Deader Than Dead

**coldblue**- Glad you like this more the last. And yes, I thought some people might find a few of these annoying but people can't like every idea, i suppose. Still, I'm glad I did it, I have WAY too many ideas for GT. Hopefully this will inspire others to write some as well.

As for the whole Timmy thing...Okay, I already had the Lrod of Magic thought, but the God of Magic is a different story. And yes, Grim will hate Timmy in all fics- there's many reasons I can think up for that. And while yes, Timmy doing Mandy is a good reason to hate him, Grim seems to hate Junior's father more than Nergal Junior or Dan Phantom.

However...you have given me a thoguht to chew on- Junior having powers and not telling anyone...I can work with that until the sun dies.

**nightmaster000**- Thanks.

**duskrider**- Gald you like it. I'd like for more people to use ideas like this, but I'm one of the few writers here and I can only write so much. Trust me, I got four or five times as many ideas and story as I already got published.

**Deader Than Dead**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: The family comes to pay their respects to their prince, fallen far before his time.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Halloween this year was a less joyous occasion than it usually was for the monsters of Halloween Town. Last year, the royal family of the underworld came to visit. At first, the affair had been grand...then it took a turn for the worse. The Reaper-Beast had come. A creature created by the powers of the princess's Nergal overcoming the prince's mind, having given it to him in her final moments. After a long night of fighting, the beast had been destroyed when the Soul of Princess MiniMandy had returned to assist her brother in controlling his powers.

They had all thought the nightmare had come to a nice ending. Maybe not happy, but better than most had feared it would end...Than the real nightmare began.

When the smoke and dust had cleared, they all saw MiniMandy kneeling over the form of her skeleton brother…he wasn't moving. His bones fell without a thread of magic to hold them together. He didn't speak. Minnie begged him to say or do something, that he couldn't leave her, leave them now that things just got fixed.

But he didn't move and he didn't speak. The Grim Reaper just stared at the bones of the child he called and raised as his own and said two terrible words, "He's gone." He did not offer an explanation for how a reaper could be deader than it already was. He did not give them any hope or word that he could come back. He did not tell them what they wanted to hear; for he could hardly bear the truth himself.

Minnie just cried all night long until her very soul passed out. Grim hadn't said a word, just picking his daughter up gently and took her so that they might make a proper vessel for her spirit. After all, saving Minnie had been his son's last act. He wasn't about to undermine that. Minnie's biological father, Nergal Junior, followed wordlessly, looking lost; his daughter dead and his godson deader than dead, who wouldn't be?

Mandy had screamed at Grim a few times, trying to get an explanation out of the personification of Death. After realizing that getting the skeleton out of his depression was impossible, she slowly realized it; her son was gone. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't even grit her teeth. She just knelt by the bones of the child that had grown in her womb, she had aborted so that he could become the destroyer of worlds. Her hand clutched his sweater almost painfully. Occasionally, she would tug at the clothes, feeling and seeing the bones move without resistance. It was as if she was silently hoping that she would tug and his bones would be in place like they always were when she held him.

Eventually, Grim and Jack came to get her, for no one had dared to approach the Queen in what may or may not have been her own way of grieving. The two skeletons managed to persuade her to head inside while they brought in the unanimated bones. The Grim family all sat in Finklestein's lab, Minnie long since put in a zombie-ragdoll body and now reawakened. They all took turns glancing at the bones, as if expecting them to suddenly return to life. For the longest time, they all said nothing.

Then, Minnie suddenly arose and walked over to the table where her brother's bones lie in disarray. The bones she had grown up see act as alive as anyone else in the world. Now they were truly lifeless. There was no magic holding the skeleton together, no odd feeling from those eye sockets that made her sure that she was being watched, and no-

Her mind went blank as she thoughtlessly reached into the eye socket of the skull. Everyone had perked up, Grim on his feet as he watched. Minnie pulled back her hand and revealed...her eye. She held it gingerly, looking at it with something on her face...hope? "Perhaps...Perhaps I can witness his memories as he most certainly witnessed mine...," She explained numbly. After all, she never asked her father or grandfather if THAT was possible. A Nergal had never been resurrected after giving their eye away.

Her family watched on with apathetic, sad, or slightly surprised eyes as Minnie brought the eye back to her socket, a small tentacle emerging from the orb and leaping into the hole. She stood there, twitching momentarily as the tentacles spread throughout her stll-new ragdoll form and her Nergal realigned itself with her. She blinked for a moment, feeling a mental rush. She could see his memories just as he had seen hers...but she couldn't see why he died. All she saw was him clinging to herself and Nergal Senior within the Reaper-Beast, then a great flash of green...than deathly blackness, the very nature of his own existence, crept over his vision until he saw no more. A numb feeling of falling apart was the last thing Minnie felt through the memories.

That was a year ago. A year of you snapping your head over your shoulder, thinking you heard a laugh that was never there. A year of you waking up in the middle of the night and thinking he's right there in your room, until your vision focuses and you see it was just a shadow or your imagination. A year of you going to his room, just because you can't believe he's gone and you keep thinking he'll be there, sitting on his bed. A year of you holding some of his things to help you remember him better, or even wearing his sweater because you can still barely smell him on it. A year of you calling out his name or asking about him until you remember he's not there anymore. A year of you trying not to stare at all the spots you know he use to sit and stand at the most. A year of you trying to tell happy or funny stories about him just to make your pain go away for a moment. A year of you trying to cope with losing your prince before he had a chance to be what you know what he was meant to be.

It had been a truly arduous year for the Grim Clan. One that was long and painful. Still, onwards they went. Mandy's reign only seemed to weaken for an instant...than she rained terror upon the realms. She had all but declared war on HIM and all those that dared to stand in her way. Grim...it seemed whatever life that had been in the Lord of Death had died out now. He became more and more like the wrathful and unrelenting grim reaper that the humans had portrayed him as. The mortals on earth and other worlds knew his wrath very well, for a new dark age had reigned, thanks to numerous natural and unnatural disasters pushing civilization back into the dirt.

Minnie...MiniMandy had taken it upon herself to live on in her brother's name. Her Nergal powers still had a trace of his reaper powers...which only made her heartache all the stronger, literally feeling something of him in her. Her power was not enough to even dare presume herself the new heir of Death, but it was enough to make a reaper scythe, allowing her to reap souls with some measure of difficulty. Secretly, unknown to her family, Minnie had taken up something else of her brother's.

Junior's grave, ironically, was at the very spot Minnie herself had died, over the ruins of Oogie Boogie's old hide out. The place where the nightmare all began was where the Prince of the Underworld rested now. Whether it was comforting or cruel, there were mixed feelings. Some came in company, like Mandy and Grim, and some came alone, like Jack or Nergal Junior. Minnie waited until the rest were done before visiting. She had reasoned that since she had been the last person he was with, perhaps she should be the last to visit.

The tombstone was made completely of a dark gem of some kind, almost like black diamond. The inscription on it was almost impossible to read until a moonbeam was on the grave marker. The seemingly blank slab became a piece of art as the black material became the pale yellow of the moon while the actual engravings stayed black. On the top was the symbol for the Grim Clan, a glaring Skull with a scythe diagonally behind it. The blade of the scythe went over the mouth, making the skull look like it had a crooked yet evil grin. All around the sides were beautifully detailed engravings of intertwining vines of bone and Nergal flesh. At the bottom, the vines from both sides met and formed a small circle with the engraving of an eye in it.

**Prince Grim Reaper Junior**

**Eldest Child of Queen Mandy and King Grim**

**First Prince of the Underworld**

**Heir to the Scythe**

**First, Last, and Only Demon-Reaper**

**The Boy That Would Devour All Afterlives**

**May He Rest In Peace And Return For His Throne**

The final inscription was added on the advice of Grim Senior himself. It was possible for Reapers to die in some sense of the word...but it was also possible for them to come back. Though, it was painfully obvious he had little hope in this. What happened that night had never happened before. Hoping for something you could do nothing about was hope, and time, wasted.

Minnie knelt before the tombstone with a sad smile. Her scythe formed in her hand out of Nergal flesh. The staff was brown-green with Nergal-thorns sticking out and the blade was as ominous as any reaper's scythe. She placed it on the floor between her and the stone, almost like she was offering it to the grave, "Tis been a full four seasons since thine unnatural and untimely passing, mine brother," She said softly, pausing as if she was waiting for a response. She gave a small, hollow giggle after a moment. "Tis quite an amazement, O Heir to Our Kingdom. Our family has forever been one of darkness and mercilessness. Yet, twas thine own death that hath plunged us into a truly deep pit of evil and cruelty," She explained, looking sadly at the stone. "I have nary a notion of what hath been spoken of by the others...but I shalt tell thee, on the chance they have left a detail out," She said softly.

"Mother...her face may not reveal her heart in the most public of places, but I have glimpsed at the slipping of the mask. She had believed herself beyond the ability to feel loss, I suppose...Now the Underworld feels her pain in her place, for she hath launched a great assault onto the pudh being that dareth to use us for his own gain. Our dying dead world shall bleed for thine's death. Father knows no joy now; only hollowness and bitterness. He so deeply wished to watch you grow to take his throne. Our family is hurt, mine brother, and no one canst hope to heal this wound within the foreseeable future," She explained, pausing again to collect her thoughts. She almost thought the reflected moonlight on the grave wavered in a move of sadness. But like many other things, she passed it up as her mind playing tricks of hope upon her.

"I...am unsure onto how thou would have felt about me retaking mine eye from thine...corpse. However, know that I took it only in hope to restore thee, as I was," She explained as she started to quiver a bit. "I...I watched thine memories, brother, just as thee witnessed my own. I...I understand now, Junior, I understand," She said, her eyes starting to pour tears. "I understand why thee...why you were so jealous of me," She assured with a weak smile, her words losing and regaining their poetic pattern as she grieved, "I saw...I experienced how lonely thou felt in thine own home. Everyone...Everyone gave me attention, praise...Thou thought I to be the favored one betwixt the two of us. Thee...Greater and greater thine doubts grew, beginning to suspect you were...the unwanted one," She continued, her crying and trembling increasing, her head bowed to the stone, almost as if she were begging forgiveness. "And as those grew, thee sought an outlet, a scapegoat for thine feelings…Me. I'm...I am so sorry that thee ever felt in such a way that thou might be unloved. But...Brother...thine passing hath broken the great tree that is our great family. We appear strong...but I am not sure we can survive what our grief pushes us to. Tis as though ye were the very soul of our family, Brother...as though ye were all the heart we ever had," She said sadly, taking a moment to try and regain control of herself, "If ye returns...thou will never have reason to doubt our love for ye again..."

For the longest time, Minnie just sat there, looking down at the scythe with a small pool of tears around it. It was made of her own powers mixed with her brother's, the one greatest object she ever had to remember him by. She sighed before gaining a steely look in her eyes and clutching the staff, "Brother...I know not how to undo thine passing. However, thine memories have given me a purpose. I promise thee two things, mine beloved and fallen brother. I will protect and fight for our family even unto my final, dying breath." She said, almost smiling as she suspected Junior might have made a joke at the fact that she had already taken her last breath a year ago. "Second...thou I detest the task personally, I shall fulfill thine promise in thine place...I shall save the arachnid and the she-devil Mimi from her horrid father, HIM...Or I shall perish attempting so," Minnie vowed before rising from her kneeling position, holding her scythe like any reaper would. She gave a smile before leaning forward to kiss the Grim Symbol on the stone. "I shall visit again, Brother. That I also swear."

She quietly walked away as the moonlight began to fade behind clouds, the slab's beauty fading back to blank blackness. If Junior was there, if he was in any way present for the audience at his grave, he didn't give any sign of it. If the reaper prince had any intention of rising from his grave, he did nothing to indicate it. If Junior wasn't beyond returning, he didn't prove it that night. One night, perhaps.

Or perhaps the lonely grave shall forever stand testiment to what could have been, to the potential Death that this realm had been denied. Perhaps not even Clockwork knew the answer to that...Perhaps not even God. For how does one die when one is already dead?...The only logical answer is unsettlingly clear in all of the Grim Clan, even as they push it back and deny it's potential reality. Either Prince Grim Junior did not wish to return to his kingdom...or his very soul was no more, forever and irreversibly destroyed, never to be reborn or exist again. Deader than Dead.

**End of Chapter**

...Depressing little piece this one. Not much to say really. Junior died immediately after the Reaper-Beast's giant bod was destroyed. I felt a little odd putting Junior's grave in halloween town, but I found it fitting for him to be buried where Minnie died. Mandy went Super-Bitch on HIM and his allies, Grim is emotionally deader than he is physically, and the rest of the clan is in about as bad a shape. Minnie, meanwhile, has finally decided what she wants to do now. She will fulfill her obligations as a princess and fight for her kindgom, but above that, she will honor her brother's honor by freeing Jeff and Mimi, or die trying.

As for Minnie's little "I understand" thing, I think that might actually be how Junior felt before Halloween. I'll be honest, I don't blame Junior for being jealous of Minnie. He's eleven, she is apparently the favorite child, and he doesn't have a lot of friends so that doesn't help things any. Really, it's to be expected since he IS the most normal of the Grim family and like most children, they are proned to jealousy. He didn't want Minnie dead, he just got tired of her getting everything, from his perseption. I am NOT a Minnie-basher folks, I just don't blame Junior for what happened with Minnie. Still, this is one sad little piece. Probably the saddest thing I've written to be honest. Hope you all enjoyed it, in a tragic sort of way.


	5. King, Consort, Pet, and Servant

**duskrider**- Hope you make something out of it!

**Blood Brandy**- When you are blamed for the death and possible soul-annihilation of the Scion of The Scyth, I'm pretty sure that's about as much as you can "f ck up" in the Underworld. And yes, I take suggestions.

**nightmaster000**- Yep, Saddest thing i think that I have wrote. And I'm glad you held and think you'll enjoy this chappy. Hmmm, I like these ideas, these 'secret friend' concepts. And way, have fun here!

**fallout-boy97**- I think I'm going to make alternate sequel, if any at all.

**Bone Master**- Thank you, I do try.

**The King, The Consort, The Pet, and The Servant**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: A potential future for Grim Tales and our Underworldian heirs. Little crackish.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Queen-Consort Chi was unsurprised to find her king and husband absent from their bed when she awoke. The King of the entire Underworld was very busy at times, and sacrificed pleasantries such as sleeping in with his beauty of a wife in favor of attending to his duties as Lord of Death. He was still getting used to them and the powers that came with the job. Hopefully, it would get easier in a decade, or so. She merely sighed in resignation as she threw the covers off, before slipping on a pink house coat and slippers. The Grim Clan had never been one for modesty, so she fit right in in some regards.

She wordlessly headed to his office/library, ignoring any servants along the way. Just like his father before him, it was the only place he could be found on the job if anywhere at all. Being Death was much like being an accountant- making sure not one little bit was unaccounted for. More precisely, making sure no soul was missing or no extra soul existed.

She didn't even bother to knock as she headed in; he was there, at the desk with a lot of papers that looked older than they were. She sighed, as she leaned on his chair with her arms folded. The Great Scythe was behind him, angled to fit through the chair's arm. She was completely unafraid of the fact that the blade hung less than a foot away from her head. Junior was even more attached to the weapon than his father had been. Out of paranoia or sentiment, she wasn't sure.

"Long night?" She asked gently, her voice making him slouch, his body allowing itself to relax.

"After the shit HIM pulled with Megaville, the entire mortal world is going to shit. Decades later, it hasn't gotten any better- first century on the job and I got a fucking dark age to deal with. I don't know who I'm more pissed at- HIM for making this mess or Dad for leaving me to clean it up," He answered in annoyance, smiling beneath his hood as Chi shushed him gently, her hands coming to his shoulders. The tension might have well as bled from his bones as she worked her magic on him, "Chi...I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes," He said with a grin.

Chi shrugged, "Take your frustration out on Minnie and Mimi?" She offered plainly.

"...A, That was rhetorical, and B. I didn't think I came off as an abusive guy," He pointed out with an even glare as he looked up at her face.

Chi offered him a small smirk, "Never said anything about using your fists...tentacles maybe," She retorted as he tensed.

"Damn perverted minx," He murmured as he wiped the Nergal blood from his nose.

"You know you love it," She said gently, still smirking as she gently embraced his head to her chest.

Grim Junior looked like he was about to say something when he blinked, "Chi...are you wearing anything beneath that robe?" He asked curiously.

"Maaaaaaybe," She said teasingly, "Why do you want to know?" She asked with a fake innocent voice.

"Perhaps I want to sample my shapeshifting beauty instead of doing paperwork?" He offered as she licked her lips, "Or maybe I'm just wondering why Mimi looks like she's about to hump you into a coma," He added mischievously as she blinked and looked up. Crouching upside down on the ceiling was Mimi in nothing but a black lacy bra and panties...and a collar on her neck with her name on it. Her expression was the same neutral expression she always had, but her tail was wagging like mad.

"Mimi! Where were you last night?! I missed not having either of you two to cuddle with!" Chi asked with a glare and a pout that made Junior grin in his seat.

Mimi immediately jumped down and landed right beside Chi and started making 'claw gestures' with occasional snaps of her claws. To most people, it was senseless. To them, it made sense...mostly, "Ohhh, shut up Mimi! Getting your hair cleaned and cut wasn't THAT bad," Junior retorted playfully as Mimi just turned and stuck her tongue out at him, "Behave or I'll take the muffins away," He warned. Mimi visibly went wide eyed at the threat before instantly kneeling by his side and nuzzling his hand, occasionally licking it.

"...Milord, I have no desire to be a cuckquean," Chi commented with a silly grin as she placed her sleeve to her nose.

"Hey, two is company, three is a party, and four is an orgy," Junior joked as he scratched Mimi under the chin, getting an almost cat-like purr from her.

"Brother, thine sense of humor is more crass and lewd than that of an incubus," A newcomer said in annoyance. The three turned to see MiniMandy, who was the spitting image of her mother. Flowing hair of gold and skin of perfection. If not for her eyes and the green-on black design to her skimpy outfit, Junior might have thought his mother was back to haunt him.

"I am surrounded by and sleep with the hottest females in the underworld, what did you expect?" Junior asked with an uncaring shrug.

"Perhaps a touch of decency and self-control from our great king?" Minnie drawled with a twitching eyebrow.

"This coming from the wench that was almost turned into a succubus when her soul entered hell?" Chi asked neutrally, glaring evenly at her sister-in-law.

Minnie snorted at that, but said nothing more, "When thine carnal goals are met for the day, do remember that you have other matters to attend to, My King," She reminded simply before turning on her heel to leave.

"That sister of yours…I will never understand why you give her such leeway at times, Love," Chi stated with a sigh, as she petted Mimi's head, while she still kneeled by Junior.

"The fact that she's my sister is good enough. However, I do have...official reasons as well," Junior said with a cunning smirk, one that Chi personally enjoyed. "Minnie may come off as rebellious or insubordinate, but she is, in fact, the most loyal follower. That girl would gladly die before even entertaining the idea of betraying me. On top of that, she is much like my mother in some ways. To be honest, I need her to help me keep this empire afloat while getting used to being Death," He explained.

"Ahhh, but I know you, Love. You also have leverage over her," Chi commented knowingly.

"Nothing sinister, I assure you. The simple fact is that my sister views herself completely as mine at this point," Junior explained to Chi's confusion. "Under the influence of HIM's power, Minnie once confessed that her soul belonged to me, not to Heaven or Hell. Between me being the one that reaped her and saved her several times in the war, that feeling grew more into an inner truth of her's. I am the only reason she has a body of flesh and blood again and I even offered to return her eye. She turned it down, but she more than appreciated the sentiment. And that made her loyalty as absolute as it could get."

"...You twisted a woman's heart around your boney finger until it could never be unwound," Chi summarized before smirking lightly. "Love, you truly are the Son of the Bitch Queen at times."

"Do not mistake me Chi, I do love Minnie," He retorted simply.

"Yes, you're just using her love to your advantage," She pointed out, "And don't mistake me, My King...listening to how you made what could have been your greatest foe and obstacle to your rightful throne into your most faithful servant and weapon...it more than arouses me...," She said sensually as she leaned down to his ears, "Does the King care to...break in his office with a threesome? After all, I don't believe we've done anything in here before," She asked perversely. Grim Junior just snapped his fingers, the doors closing and locking as he arose from his chair, a smirk on his face...

**Much, MUCH Later**

Chi and Mimi purred as they lay on the Nergalized body of the Grim Reaper, a dark glow of contentment around them. Junior sighed, knowing he had to get back to work soon...

"Grim?" Chi asked, almost quietly, Junior quirked an eyebrow at that. Chi was one of the only ones that preferred to call him Grim over Junior when she wasn't using some title she used for the fun of calling him it.

"Yes, Chi?" He asked curiously, getting a sense that whatever she was about to say was important.

"...I, um...I know the issues around you having a child," She started out, a bit awkwardly. Junior raised an eyebrow again, but said nothing, "And I know how your mother handled it, by sleeping with powerful beings," She continued, getting a slow nod, "And I know your father hated that..."

"Okay, Chi, let me stop you right there," He interrupted with a sigh, getting a confused look. "A. I am NOT having a kid, adopted or not, for at least a hundred years, if not a thousand! B. I may not have the issue since I am half Nergal now," He pointed out as she blinked in surprise.

"Really?" She asked, a bit hopeful.

"Yes, now on to C. Even if I DID have to get you to have a kid with someone else, I wouldn't hate you or the child." He assured with a smile.

Chi smiled and nodded, "It's just...I know your mother never even asked your father if he took issue with any of her...gene donors, and I know he detested most of them. I'd rather you be in on the loop on whose child I'm having if it comes to that," She explained gently.

"...Which brings me to point D, which I believe is your natural bust size now," Junior pointed out with a grin which she returned, "You can shapeshift, right?" He asked needlessly, getting a raised eyebrow and a nod, "And Mimi has a few similar abilities...so, just have a child with her," He explained. Chi blinked, blushed and got a funny look on her face. It had been a while since she had thought about THAT.

"...A most fitting solution, my wise king," Chi said with a coy smile as Mimi rolled her eyes in amusement at her old friend's continued crush on her, "But I thought Mimi was infertile?"

Grim gave her a look, "Chi, there are many ways, natural and unnatural, to bring a child into existence," He pointed out. "We'll come up with something."

"Still, the idea of impregnating Mimi is most...thrilling," Chi said with a look of bliss on her face...until Mimi's spiked-tail wacked her on the ass. Chi squeaked and looked to the she-devil who gave her a small glare. Chi needed no help figuring this one out- _"What makes you think YOU are going to be the one stuffing ME?" _Chi blushed as she imagined Mimi doing the deed instead...the look of bliss returned instantly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Junior said, getting dressed. "And remember Chi, no kids for a good hundred years or so! Or whenever we get this shit figured out...," Junior reminded himself, grumbling at the end as he left with his scythe, leaving the pair to have their own fun. He headed off to the throne room, knowing Minnie would be waiting there, "Are you EVER going to get off my back about those two?" Junior asked with a small glare.

"Forgive me if I am not greatly welcoming to my former captor and her lover," Minnie retorted with a glare of her own as she stood by the throne.

Junior snorted as he sat in the chair, "I don't know what you're still mad about. Mimi? She's more than proven her loyalty, even with the title and position of pet still in place. Chi? She's about as loyal to Mimi as you are to me, in her own way at least. Me? I offered to make you queen, Minnie. You were the one who turned it down," He pointed out, clearly annoyed with her attitude towards his lover.

"I had never any desire of being Queen, Brother," She pointed out, her glare lessening.

"No, you just hate that you're not the only woman I love," He pointed out harshly. Minnie flinched and looked away, her grey stormy left eye and aquatic blue right eye shimmering with shame and hurt. Junior sighed, running a hand over his skull, "What do you want from me, Minnie. I have done everything I can for you. I never even told you your advances were unwelcomed after I got over the whole incest thing. The only thing I won't do for you is break those girls' hearts. I'm not trying to break your's...but you act like I have to break their's or yours," He pointed out.

"...Brother...it is difficult...Seeing thou with them, so accepting of their intimacy, it causes me to think ye would rather have them than one who was born of the same mother as thee," Minnie explained.

"...Women," Junior barked in amusement. "You can know all their memories, thoughts, and secrets but they can still be impossible to figure out," He said with a chuckle. "So...what work did you have for me anywhere?" He asked. Minnie looked a little impish before grabbing him by the cloak and cramming her lips to his.

"None, I just desired thine company," She said mischievously once they parted before walking away with a swing in her hips, Junior watching with wide eyes.

"...Minnie, you'll regret that tomorrow," Junior said to himself, a smirk on his boney face as Nergal tentacles began to spread from his core to spread over his skeleton, "And maybe for a few weeks afterwards as well," He added sinisterly, heading off after his most faithful servant...who would know what being a sexslave felt like very soon.

**End of Chapter**

Sorry for no lemons, but I'd like to keep these oneshots rated T for the most part. So, yes, this was a little idea where Junior has Chi as his wife, Mimi as his pet, and Minnie more or less being the second in command of the empire. How this all happened...eh, come to your own conclusions, maybe make a fic out of it. No idea where this came from though, just a little light hearted and perverted thing after the utter depression that was Deader Than Dead. Hope you all enjoyed.

Also, I may not be updating a lot in the foreseeable future. I'm moving, college has started again, and some other issues in my life right now. I'm not abandoning anything...just not sure how smoothly my life will be form here out.


	6. Most Selfless Servant

**AN Sorry I didn't responde to most of you...I had court this week, which was on my mind for a while. Everything is starting to smooth out though. college is kicking my rear though...**

**duskrider**- Eh, I would have made it M and added a lemon if it wasn't grouped on here.

**Brandon Storm**- Possible.

**The Fox Boss**- You, me, and most of the audience I imagine.

**wanderer21**- At least not in THIS particualr oneshot...

**nightmaster000**- I have written some in TT and Naruto fics. The only reason I did'nt here is, again, wanting to try and keep it in the T area for more viewers.

**Madam Platypus**- Heheh, I have a habit of doing surprising stuff. Besides, I'm currently one of the main writers on GT's growing section. Best to make my stamp and say 'I did it first!' before anyone else gets a chance.

**coldblue**- I figured as much. Fans don't always like everything, of course. As for you being a bit of a perv, welcome to the party. Most of the people I talk to hear are a bit on the pervy side. As for pulling it off, eh, like I said to Platypus, I can be surprising. Plus, I'm the first to me a Junior/Chi fic, I believe, so yeah me!

1. Hmm, interesting idea. Well, there is the old fan-belief that Danny and Timmy are cousins, so I could make it Mandy took in/looked after an orphaned child of Danny as part of a deal with Timmy...best stop rambling before I give away too many good ideas.

2...This makes more sense than it should...Have to think of a reason why Grim would hate Future-Junior though.

3. That could be interesting, actually. The products of a somewhat crapshaft world seeing a more peaceful, less hectic version of one of the worlds that makes up their own.

4. I think I've thought about this concept before, just never had any solid tagent for where it would go.

5. Eh, I'm not a big fan of those kinds of stories, to be honest- 'knocked into DC/Marvel verse and becomes hero/villain.' Than again, GT might be the first one I try it with.

I might have oneshots with lemons, but they'd probably be seperate from this collection here.

As for wanting to read the lemon for last chap- I'm sure every males, and several females, that read it wanted to see it as well. So don't be disgusted with yourself, it's natural and anyone that says otherwise...well, they really shouldn't be telling you what's right and wrong anyway.

**Most Selfless Servant**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: The thoughts running through Minnie's head as she saves her brother and loses her own life.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

MiniMandy could not have smiled wider if she wanted to. With her Nergal wings and tail set free, she felt a pleasant feeling, like a muscle uncoiling. And as she soared through the wind, dancing with the moon and stars, she let all her sorrows fade away for now. For right now, nothing else existed to her but the midnight sky and the wind. Oh how grand it was to let everything go from her mind after so long of hiding her powers from her reaper-brother, and now all others in this town.

Yet in this cemetery, with no evidence of dead or living creatures to be seen, she took the risk of taking to flight. Her mother would in all likelihood be displeased if her secret was revealed, so the young quarter-breed had few chances to truly let herself unwind like this. It was soothing, to let loose her power, and more so to soar through the sky. It was almost like stripping her clothes and taking a shower to wash away the filth and grime to leave one's self feeling refreshed and relaxed.

But as always, good things must end. However, if what happened next was karma's way of getting back at MiniMandy for enjoying herself, she would have rather not taken that airborne dance. Below her, the ghost of a dog barked frantically with a glowing pumpkin nose. She might or might not have ignored it if her eyes had not spied something held in its spectral mouth. Raised by one reaper and the younger sibling to another, Minnie knew a bone by a mere glance.

_'No...No!'_ The young princess thought frantically, diving down like an angel falling from grace. Her feet were barely on the ground as she took the rib from the dog and examined it, "By Father's Scythe, this is my brother's!" Minnie declared in worry. She looked to the dog and prayed it was as intelligent as she hoped, "Oh, Phantom Canine whose nose glows with the light of the ominous scarlet moon, I implore thee, what has occurred?" She all but begged of the hound. She paused, seeing a bit of understanding in those undead eyes, "This bone...Is mine brother in peril? Lead me to him, with the haste of thought!" She continued, getting a bark from the ghost, who turned to lead her to her captured sibling.

_'Brother!' _Minnie's mind cried out as guilt ripped and tore through her heart and soul. If she had been more careful at the party, if she hadn't lost sight of him when she left to find him, if she hadn't given up and gone flying..., _'Brother, Mother, Father, forgive mine failure!' _She thought in anguish as she held the bone to her chest in worry, never faltering in the speed of her flight, _'I will not fail thee again, My Prince and Brother, I swear,'_She mentally vowed, her eyes glowing green as her Nergal powers responded to her over flow of anger and sorrow.

It did not take them long to arrive at a strange old building far outside Halloween Town, built on what appeared to be a twisting and branchless tree. Even from a distance, she could hear loud, maniacal laughter...and the cries and screams of her dear brother. The Nergal within her pulsed with her rage, tentacles twitching beneath the skin, eager to be let loose upon her enemies; Infiltrating the structure had been no issue whatsoever for the daughter of Mandy. There were no guards, and laughter and loud voices led her straight down to the large room below the building, a dungeon with a Halloween and casino theme to it.

From the tube above, she spied five beings. Three were children; their eyes alight with malicious mischief. The fourth was her brother, his body strapped to a table and his head in the hands of the last creature. He looked like a giant, fat, green pillowcase. Unlike the children, his eyes had a much truer sinister look in them. She paused only momentarily to hear his intentions. To use her brother to obtain the powers of a reaper, the powers of Death! To dissect him like common swine! The rage in MiniMandy's heart could no longer be contained.

With a gracefully leap, she landed on the floor below, a bow already formed from her Nergal powers. Without even a second thought, she shot the hand of the accursed one who dare to do such depraved acts upon her brother, "What the # $&%?!" The green, bag-skinned monster yelled in alarm, the arrow piercing his 'hand'.

"Lay not a hand upon mine brother; thou shall pay a price most dear!" Minnie warned, already cocking another arrow as her eyes glowed an ominous green, her powers riling to the fullest power they had. She barely even noticed the ghost dog Zero growing at her side, as if to aide her. She dared not to look into her brother's eyeless sockets, the emotions of which she could read like pages on a book. What would she see? Jealousy mixed with confusion and anger at her powers? Fear at his current predicament, doubting her ability to save him? ...She dared not to hope it could be relief or thanks in those eyes. She had known her brother's opinion of her; she had long since accept his feelings towards her and only hoped they would turned a more positive direction in time.

"Oh goody, the heroine of the show has finaally arrived," Oogie Boogie mocked as he drew a sword held to him by Lock, Barrel pulling the arrow out while Shock held Junior's head with one hand. Minnie's grip on her arrow tightened as she saw the only other female in the room lightly tossing the skull up and down. "Perhaps maybe you can provide me with some entertainment, unlike your little crybaby of a brother. En garde!" Oogie taunted, making the rage in Minnie swell to even greater heights.

"Impudence will not serve thee well, but if thou persists, you will meet the bitter sting of mine blade! I grant thee one warning...," She started, controlled wrath bleeding from her voice. She paused as she held up her hand, tentacles curling and wrapping around it. "Lay down your weapon and release mine brother!" She continued as the tentacles grew and began to take form, "Or your insolence will be punished in a manner most merciless and unforgiving," Minnie warned as her tentacles became a rapier, her powers fully revealing themselves. Her eyes glowed green, her nails grew into black claws, her now emerald teeth became fangs, and even her clothes changed to green with a gold trim.

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Less talkin...!" Oogie declared, unafraid of the girl's transformation, pulling the lever to his many booby traps, "More killin!" He shouted as the sword wielding cards came up behind Minnie.

The Princess of the Underworld was completely unafraid of the machines that attacked her. She parried them both with her blade at near blinding speed. At one point, it seemed like they had her, only for her Nergal to generate blades attached to her ankles. She stood on one hand and continued to fight them with her now three armed limbs. It was unquestionable that she had spent months and years training to be able to fight like this. The balance, the speed, and the processing speed it took to react to blades coming in and blocking them with your legs and one arm clearly showed that.

She vaguely registered Oogie Boogie saying something before more machines came out. These ones looked like cowboy skeletons with slot machines in their chests. As Oogie gave the command, their pistols came down and started firing at her. With all the grace she had as a prodigy ballerina, and all the speed a young quarter Nergal could muster, she danced around and between the bullets. For a time, she was seemingly untouchable, but even prodigies aren't perfect. A bullet nicked her arm, sending a small spray of green blood. She skidded back on all fours as the bullets momentarily stopped.

She could feel the wound healing and hear the ghost dog barking, but she didn't pay any mind to any of that. For one single instance, her whole world froze as she locked onto her brother's head, still being held by the witch of the children. _'Brother...fret not, for ye shalt be safe soon. On mine life, I vow that I will not fail! Ye shall not be harmed this night!' _She mentally swore as her hands nergalized even more and her tail sprouted from her spine, her eyes turning into slits as she growled.

"You don't scare me, you little freak! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Oogie declared as the machines fired again at the young princess. Like a beast, she ran on all fours with greater speed than before, dodging the bullets with such ease that it was like they were snails to her. She leapt high in the air, over the volley of bullets. As she descended upon the mechanical gunmen, her feet nergalized and slammed into them. The explosion sent Oogie Boogie and his underlings flying. Minnie just growled as she stood amongst the flames, her teeth momentarily growing jagged before reforming into more human-like dentures.

"Please, oh sweet and freakish little girl, spare me!" Oogie begged on the floor, looking up at the girl in fear as one of her many tentacles grabbed her brother's head and held it gently, "I didn't mean to harm your little brother! I never would. I am but a lonely bogeyman who only wanted friends, that's all!" He lied through his disgusting, insect teeth, "Oh please, have mercy on this poor little Oogie Boogie!"

Minnie snarled a bit, wanting to end this mongrel's pathetic life. But she stayed her claw; Not out of weakness, but out of priority. He was disarmed and without further weapons, or so she believed, rendering ending his life an unnecessary choice at the moment. Her brother and his wellbeing eternally came before ending defenseless and filthy vermin such as this, "Such a pathetic wretch art thee that I am forced to lay down mine claw in revolted pity. But heed mine warning...," Minnie spat venomously, glaring down at the soul as she now held Junior's head in her hands. "Shouldst thou ever lay your tainted hands upon my brother, or any other, thine life will be mine to judge with unforgiving resentment and to terminate with delighted retribution," Minnie warned before turning to walk towards her brother's currently-headless body. "Keep in mind, Hell hath no fury...," She added, leaving the line hanging ominously.

Gently, Minnie placed the skull back on the neck of the spine. She smiled for a moment, until Junior spoke, "I didn't ask for your help," He said lowly and bitterly. She looked confused for a moment, but in her heart, she already guessed what might happen next, "I was doing just fine on my own, OK!? I had everything under control; I could've taken those jerks on myself! You didn't have to come barging in here and show off your stupid dance!" Junior shouted at her. She just sat there with wide and uncomprehending eyes, which slowly turned to sadness and almost pleading eyes.

"So now you got super cool demon powers, big deal! Just because I don't have any of my own powers, doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face!" He continued as she just toke the verbal beating in silence. "Why do you always have to be such a show-off!? I don't know how you got your powers and I don't care!" Junior shouted, his voice echoing in the club house before he turned to stomp off, "I'm going home! Stupid demon powers...Stupid reaper powers...who needs them." He murmured to himself.

Minnie didn't say a word against him. She wanted him to stop. She could take being un-thanked and unappreciated, but the outright anger was almost too much for her to handle. It was only through years of training and some of her mother's iron will in her that she didn't cry from the oral onslaught Junior just had on her. This was her private and personal reason for why she agreed with her mother about hiding her powers.

She knew Junior better than their parents did. He couldn't see how incredible he could be when his reaper powers would come in, when he would become Death. All he saw was the present. And at present, he was the talentless and powerless prince of the family. His jealousy stemmed from the fact that she was not only younger than him, but the one everyone praised. She knew that if he found out that not only was she talented, but she also had demon powers...his resentment would reach a level so high, she doubted she would ever be able to have a good relationship with him.

She couldn't bring herself to smile, but she was content inside. Her brother was safe. If that meant she would forever be at the end of his acrimony, than she would bear that cross. Protecting him was her responsibility. Maybe in a few decades, he would see her for what she truly was. Not a spoiled showoff...The demonic knight that would eternally protect her deathly prince of a brother.

Just as she was about to follow him, at a distance of course, she was suddenly grabbed by something large and metal, and then yanked into the air, "What the...?! What the heck is that!? MINNIE!" She heard Junior yell in surprise, and then fear and concern at the end.

She felt something grab onto the tentacles as she tried to escape this monstrosity's grasp, "Brother! Help me!" She yelled in panic and terror. She didn't want to put him in danger...but she was just so scared! She could feel the flesh in her tentacles beginning to tear off from her back, the agony increasing with every second. Than...her tentacles were ripped off. She gave a silent scream as the pumpkin-themed machine held her tightly in its grip. She couldn't hear anything, the blood rushing through her head making her deaf, and the blood gushing out of the back didn't help.

She might have begged, she might have blacked out, or she might have done nothing. She had no idea what she actually did after that. Just that her limbs were being torn apart, piece by piece. The pain...it was just too much! In the end, all she had left was her torso, head, and right arm after she was thrown aside like garbage. She looked towards her brother, looking at her in horror. She tried, tried so hard to beg him. Beg him to come closer, to reap her soul and end this hellish torment! To let the sweet release of death free her from this agony...

She only vaguely registered the ghost dog distracting the giant machine, allowing Junior to come to her side. It was then she realized it. Even if Junior could reap her, he would still be in terrible danger of Oogie Boogie and his mechanical minion. Even in her current state, she refused to leave Junior like that...there was only one thing left she could do to help him. One last gift to him, "Brother.._**~^~^~^~^~^~" **_She said as she placed a hand over her right eye, saying the last part in Nergal tongue,_ 'I'm sorry I failed you.' _Was what she said, if he understood the language.

"What? What did you say?" He asked in confusion, which swelled as her fingers dug into her eye, "Minnie, what...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked in alarm.

_**"~^~^^^~~~^~^~^^~^^~"**_ She answered as she ripped the eye ball out. Her words had been simple, _'This is the last I can give you, Mine Prince.'_

"Minnie, what did you...?" He asked, still confused, even as she placed the eye in his socket.

She could vaguely feel, through the pain, as her tentacles began to move towards him and wrap around him before her connection to them was lost. She passed out after that. She could still feel the pain, but her sense of the conscious world and time were gone...

And suddenly, the pain was gone; the feeling of relief made her want to just fall asleep right there..."Minnie?" A voice called in the dark, "Minnie, wake up." It called again as she struggled to open her eyes. The voice, she knew almost instantly. She struggled against her own body to obey, "C'mon Minnie, open your eyes!" It declared, making her strain her eyes open. The sight left her breathless. It was her brother, but he was...Nergalized was the only term she could use for this, "You're OK now! I'm here...," He promised in a gentler and caring tone than she ever heard him use, especially on her.

His wings were blades, his eyes glowed eerily green, and his sweater had become a trench-coat with green spatter trimming. His hood concealed his face, but the hood itself reminded her of her grandfather, with many green slits on it. She could feel his razor claws holding her delicately. She glanced down and saw...herself. She was dead then. It was only then she realized she herself had wings; Angel wings. She couldn't process what that might mean yet. Right now, she was just too entranced with what he had become…a Nergal and a skeleton, Demon and a Reaper...A Demon-Reaper. Her Prince had finally come into his powers, and hers added on...and it was amazing to her.

As Junior sat her down to deal with the Pumpkinator, she smiled to herself. She had given Junior everything she had…her power, her memories, her life...and her soul, in a way; never once asking for anything in return. Not for thanks, not for apologies...and not for the love she desired so; for she was the most selfless servant of the Reaper Prince.

**End of Chapter**

This one took a good long while. Copying every word spoken from the comics was a pain in the arse! Especially Minnie's lines. I don't mind making them, but copying ones word by word from the comic is just annoying. I had to improvise for how to put in the nergal-speak lines and just used '~'and '^' a bit randomly.

...Okay, I'll be honest with you all, there's a reason I made Minnie seem/think like Junior's servant. Two, actually. One was that on the SNAFU forums, someone(an admin, if I remember correctly) suggested that Minnie has actually been Junior's unofficial bodyguard since birth, more or less, because he was the first born and the only one that is actually heir to Grim's scythe. It makes sense, really- Junior is virtually powerless until his reaper powers come in, and so his part-demon sister is raised to be his guard.

However, I have my own reason for doing this as well, one I had long before I started reading the SNAFU forms. When I first read the very beginning pages of the comic...the way Minnie acted towards Junior made me think that either she was his servant, or at the very least Junior was Minnie's superior in some way-Seriously, I honestly she was the 'maid-girl-he-isn't-suppose-to-be-friends-with-but -is-anyway' until she called him Brother in the next page. Especially with that line of her's "O Heir to our Kingdom." That just screamed to me that even if Minnie is his sister, Junior is the one that is in fact the crown prince, that he's the one in charge between the two of them.

So yes, in this piece, Minnie is and always has been Junior's unofficial servant and guardian...which I think has nothing in canon to outright dispute it. Well, except for the fact that he has all her memories, but again, I feel Bleedman completely underplayed that little plot piece anyway. Junior doesn't know it, obviously, and Minnie won't tell him out of the blue. Well, hope you enjoyed this everyone. Tell me what you think of the whole 'Servant Minnie' thing.

Might make a follow up where Junior becomes aware of all this through her eye giving him her memories and thoughts- I doubt he could properly process all of Minnie's ten years in that one hectic Halloween night.


	7. Praise For The Servant

Praise for the Servant

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: The Prince acknowledges his Most Faithful Servant once her sacrifices sink in.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Minnie looked down sadly at her hand while gazing out her bedroom window. It had only been a couple days since Halloween and only now were certain things sinking in. She was dead and now a ragdoll; she was no longer part-demon…the one-eyed part wasn't all that difficult. Most of all, she was nearly useless now. All she had were her flowery words, her glare, her combative skills that didn't require Nergal-powers, and her ability to control her Nergal in Junior...Okay, maybe 'near' useless was an overstatement, but she was much more useless than before. She wasn't her mother after all, whose very presence demanded respect and fear.

Still, she regretted nothing...well, maybe allowing the angel to take her-which was what allowed her Nergal to control her skeletal brother- and the fact HIM had been able to control her and almost kill Junior after revealing her own desire for him. But she didn't regret giving her life to save Junior or giving him her powers. Still, after losing so much, she could only wonder what she would do now. Once Junior got full control over the Nergal-beast, he wouldn't need her aid. And he was maturing quickly since the incident, meaning that he wouldn't need someone to guide him or anything.

Was there nothing she could do to serve her prince? Had she given her all and was now without purpose? Was she doomed to be unneeded?

"Sister?" Junior called, making her jump and turn around in shock.

"Brother! Tis most rude to cometh into mine sleeping chambers so uninvited!" She chastised lightly, more out of shock than actual anger.

Junior gave her a look that questioned her mental state, "Minnie?...I've been knocking on the door for like...ten or twenty minutes now." He pointed out, watching as she blinked her one eye in surprise.

"Truly?" She asked, taken aback by that claim, "Forgive mine negligence, mine brother. Mine mind tis...most preoccupied." She apologized vaguely, looking uncomfortable, "Is there something ye need of thine sister?" She asked, trying to change the subject with a small smile.

Junior gave her a small smile of his own, chuckling knowingly, "Of mine sister? No. Of mine most faithful servant? Much." He answered, mimicking her speech pattern to a lesser extent.

"I...I have nary an idea of thine meaning, Brother." She argued lightly, looking at the floor.

Junior sighed as he crossed the room to her and placed his right hand on her shoulder, "Minnie, I have this." He reminded, tapping his skull right below where her eye was, "I know every memory, every thought, every feeling, and every secret you ever had. Minnie, I KNOW you." He explained as she still refused to meet his gaze. He placed the index finger of his left hand under her chin and gently brought her eye to him, "I know that you've been training for years to protect me...and I know how you feel about me. Most importantly, I know what you call yourself." He said with a small grin as she blushed, "My Most Faithful Servant, eh?" He joked lightly.

"Now a Most Useless Servant." She murmured as he sighed.

"Yeah, I know about that too- yes, I can guess how you think now, it freaks me out a bit too." He explained at her wide eyed expression, "Look, Minnie. I got a lot to say and no idea how to say it all the right way. I was a jerk to you for a lot of our lives- don't deny it, it's true. For that, I am sorry. But for everything you've done for me, even with me being a jerk, "I" am the one who is grateful. And you're NOT worthless. Never have been, never will be."

"Doth...Doth ye truly believe that?" She asked smally, like the fragile-hearted girl she always was in the presence of her most beloved sibling.

"I know it Minnie. You got at least half of Mom's tenacity and more than half of her brains. You'll figure something out sooner or later." He answered as she looked unsure, "But, if you really don't believe me...you can have your eye back." He offered calmly as she went bug eyed.

"...Surely thee jest, mine brother," She said, at a loss for words. A resurrected Nergal was unheard of...but the idea of someone returning the eye was unimaginable.

"Anything for my sister, and servant." He answered, jokingly at the end as she blushed.

"...Ye already know mine answer." She replied after a moment as he nodded.

"'I shalt not taketh power from mine prince, even if t'was once mine own.' Sound about right?" He asked with a grin as she blushed a bit harder.

"Can...canth thou love me?" She asked as he paused, "As more than a sister?" She added tentatively.

"...Still figuring that out." He confessed with a sigh as she looked confused, "Minnie...I'll confess, having your memories in my head is very confusing still. If you want a real answer...I'm going to need a while to sort through a full decade of your life. I do love you...but I have to figure this all out first." He explained sadly, but was relieved by her understanding nod, "Still...I am your brother regardless of THAT. And even if you think of yourself a servant to the Reaper Prince, I think it's time I act like a brother for once in my unlife." He added boyishly.

"What does thou have in mind?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He said with a grin as he pulled out his new scythe and made a portal.

Minnie hesitated for a moment before chancing a smile and nodding, "But of course, My Prince." She said happily. Even if she had lost her powers, she had her brother. And just as her mother refused to be weak, she refused to be useless. She would find a way to become powerful again and stand eternally by his side.

**End of Chapter**

There you go folks, a sequal to the Most Faithful Servant. As most of you are aware, I felt the 'Junior getting Minnie's memories' thing was a bit underplayed in the comic. If he has THAT much information in his head, he should know Minnie inside in out. In this piece, I attributed it to being like a huge file downloading onto a computer. Junior's getting it, it'll just take a while to process fully.

Also, I wrote this oneshot so that it could actually fit into canon. Junior told Spawn that the Reaper-Beast happened three days ago. This could have happened in that gap, and they could be off to the Malebolge in that last scene- or Junior did a few other things and the Malebolge was the last stop they made.

However, I'm considering making a story, simpler than most, that divereges just a bit due to things I thoguht were odd after the Halloween town deal. AKA, I'd be retelling GT from WHAM on my way. Might happen, might not. I've always had too many story ideas to do them all.


	8. Give the Past a Chance

Give the Past a Chance

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: There's a reason the Reaper-Beast had to happen...

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Clockwork smirked to himself as Dan headed off from the rooftop, the Reaper-Beast destroyed and the Grim Clan reunited after a long night of fighting, before the ancient ghost froze time. The world turned into shades of grey as he did so before he turned to see the black robbed being standing on the other side of the roof, unphased by the pause of time, "So, you did make it here." Clockwork commented knowingly.

"You have a lot of gall to try something like this on me, Ghost of Time, and very stupid to try THIS of all methods." The being stated with a deep and angry voice as black smoke came from under his hood when he snorted.

"It worked out, did it not?" Clockwork reminded.

"For the moment." The being said, walking forward to look at the frozen image of the town and the Royal Underworld family. "This changes nothing." He stated simply.

"Only if you say it doesn't, Grim Junior." Clockwork reminded as the skeleton removed his hood to reveal a skull with brown hair and two empty sockets.

"Clockwork, he's...I'm still the one who destroys afterlives and then becomes the end of all things. All you've really done is place that power squarely in my hands and MAYBE changed my allies and enemies." The King of the Future Underworld argued.

"Perhaps, but...," Clockwork paused, looking down at the odd mix of a family, focusing on the young version of the man he was talking to, "I don't recall you ever smiling like that in your own timeline." He added as the Lord of the Scythe stared in silence.

"You really think this one can go any better than mine?" the Reaper asked neutrally, looking over his family and himself with a nostalgic expression.

"I know everything, Death." The ghost reminded with a small grin.

"...Then you know, Lord of Time, that Death comes for everyone. So if this is a gambit to stall the End of Time...then you have gambled poorly. Be it this or that me, you will meet your end one day. Not even you can escape me, Clockwork. Not you, not my family, not the devil. And not even God himself." Grim Junior warned darkly.

"And why don't you think about this then: When all things are dust...when all the souls have been vanquished and the heavens fade and the hells vanish, and even the bottomless black holes dissipate...when Death comes for God, what will become of the God of Death?" Clockwork advised cryptically as the man stood in silence, "Just think about it, Reaper. If we can't escape you than why the rush?" He added before disappearing with a grin, leaving the skeleton to his own thoughts in the time-frozen area.

Grim Reaper Junior sighed as he looked at the battlefield of Halloween Town. It had been several eons since he had seen this place...since he ended all forms of life- living, dead, and undead- in the town. He was the King that slayed his own kingdom.

His eyes rested upon his family. His father, the Death he had replaced and surpassed. His mother, the Queen whose throne he had taken. His uncle and his sister...He remembered when he made the Nergal demons extinct, when they had tried to stop him. He still remembered Minnie begging him to stop his conquest against all of creation...before he cut her down...

He sighed as he looked up and swore he saw a little light of grey up in the frozen sky, "What do you lot want from me? It's not like this'll change anything. A hundred, a thousand, a million, or even a billion years- what does it matter? I'll kill you all sooner or later...," He murmured out loud, getting no response from anything.

'...than why rush?' The question repeated in his mind. He had felt alone all his undead life. He never had a real friend when growing up. The closest thing was Minnie and he had always hated her when they were younger. His mother was the one he was closest to, but even that bond broke eventually. He was the talentless prince of the clan until he came into his Reaper powers- and hardly a soul gave a damn about him until he was powerful. He was alone as a Prince, alone as a King, and alone when he was slaying the last of the immortal beings. Why would this change anything?

Still, he really didn't ever remember smiling like this version of him was… With a sigh, he nodded, "Fine, not like I'm going to end up any less or more alone if I let this timeline play out." He mumbled his consent as his dark grip on the altered timeline waned, having no intention of changing things back at the moment, "I guess I'm aborting my future then." He joked lowly as he vanished in a mist of ash.

As the timeline sped back up, no one noticed the Bitch Queen glance back at where Clockwork and Dan had been, where her son's future self had been, 'Why do I have the sudden feeling that someone just let us win?' She wondered to herself, looking back at her husband and kids as she smoked her cigarette, 'Never did get any answers out of Clockwork...and Grim is probably useless in giving me any.' She mused, a bit annoyed but allowing herself to let it go for now. Sometimes, you had to settle for what you got done in one day. She got her kids back; she'd settle for that this night, 'Besides, I need to figure out what the hell happened with Junior and Minnie tonight.' She reminded herself, wondering how much of a headache that would be.

**End of Chapter**

Bit on the darkside in implications. To be honest, I had a story or two planned for something like this, but this is a little oneshot version I couldn't get out of my head. The reason the Reaper-Beast had to happen in this case was to prevent Grim Junior from turning into a lonely nehilistic brooder that destroyed all forms of life. Clockwork's gambit is that Junior getting closer to his sister, maybe even Mimi, will mellow him out a bit. That and the Reaper-Beast made him a bit more werry of power in general. Not much else to say about this one. And yes, THAT version of Junior could have undone everything that Clockwork caused to change. How much the ghost changed to cause the canon comics is anyone's guess. Any way, hope you all enjoyed this little bit.


	9. Horror of the Unborn

Horror of the Unborn

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Grim Tales. If I did, this would be on the SNAFU website.

Summary: Mimi wasn't the one that saw her worse fears that day...

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Junior didn't know what had happened. He hadn't known what was really going to happen either. He just...wanted to save Mimi from whatever his mother was going to do to her. He moved without even really thinking. Last thing he remembered, he was staring into the eye of the Hand...

Now he was somewhere dark...and wet...but it was warm and nice. He couldn't move much, but he didn't seem to mind that for some reason. It was peaceful, almost heavenly...Then it happened.

Suddenly, something hurt...then things got warmer and warmer. He could feel his insides burning...then the world went white. He couldn't see though, it was too bright. A stabbing, slicing feeling...than he felt his flesh ripped from his bones as his heart stopped.

It didn't occur to him until waking up how weird it was for him to even think he had a heart, or flesh for that matter. And as he woke up, he found he was in bed...and someone was with him...two someones.

He blinked as he awoke and saw two mops of hair on his bed. Holding his skull numbly, he saw that it was indeed his room. And he wasn't the only one. His parents...they were both sleeping there too. And Minnie...she was lying right beside him.

_'What...what happened?'_ Junior asked himself in shock.

_**'I...I don't know, but please don't do it again.'**_ The Nergal beast pleaded, its demonic voice trembling in fear.

_'Eh? You saw it too?'_ Junior asked, not too weirded out by this voice in his head anymore.

_**'See it? I felt it!...Boy, what the shit happened to you!?' **_The Nergal asked in terror, _**'That...that was the most horrible thing I ever felt! And I remember being ripped apart with my old mistress!'**_

"I...I don't know," Junior admitted out loud, almost feeling...nauseous.

"Junior?" Mandy asked quietly as he turned to face her.

"Mom?...What happened, why are you all sleeping in my bed?" He asked curiously. His mother tried to keep a cold face...but he could see something wavering, trembling in those ruby eyes of her's.

"You...looked into Horror's hand like a fool," She chastised lightly, trying and failing to give him a proper glare, "You screamed for hours before passing out, and have been asleep for over a day...," she explained.

"Oh...sorry about worrying you," He said simply, not digging into it any more.

"...You want to know, don't you?" Mandy asked, her glare fully dissipating.

"...You never told me anything else I wanted to know," He countered, a bit boldly as his hand clutched the covers. Mandy didn't glare. She simply put a hand on his and sighed.

"You were human in my womb," She admitted to his shock, "You were conceived as a mortal...but in order to make you a Reaper, we had to abort you," She explained as he went wide eyed.

"...That's what that was?" He asked in shock. The implication was a bit too much for his young mind to just toss aside. His parents had killed him before he was even born. True, he was a Reaper...and if he hadn't had those memories, he could just shrug it off in a bit...but that pain...that horrible, hellish agony! He just want to forget it!

"You were never supposed to remember. A reaper naturally...blocks it out...but Horror's hand forced it back," Mandy admitted as the other members of the family still rested soundly, "I'm sorry," She said, without an ounce of effort; it was sincere.

"...Don't be," Junior said tiredly as Mandy looked at him neutrally, "I'm the idiot here...guess I really can't do anything right," He commented self-loathingly...only to get slapped lightly yet firmly on the cheeks...one by his mother and one by his sister...followed by a bonk on the head by his father's scythe.

"I don't want to ever hear you talk about yourself like that again. You're a prince, act like it," Mandy chastised, truly glaring at him now.

Grim just sighed as he stretched and stood, "While yer moder is as crass as eva abou dis stuff, she is right me boy. Ya shouldn't be putting yourself down. Heck ,yer already doin betta den me- I'm fooking useless widou me scythe!" He pointed out with a laugh.

"And thou did saveth mine soul with nary the powers of a Reaper or a demon when facing the vile HIM. Thine may be a bit thick, dear brother, but thee art more than ye might believe," Minnie added on lecturingly.

Junior just stared in shock at his family. It had been...okay, they had never been like this. It was...kind of nice, "...Thanks, Mom, Dad, Sis," He said with a small, embarrassed smile.

"Now that the sap-fest is over, I have work to do," Mandy said coldly.

"...Isn't that your line, Dad?" Junior asked, not surprised or put off by the sudden end to the family moment.

"Nooooo, mine line is dat I gotta go make sure dat wife of mine doesn't do anyding too outrageous," Grim answered with a sigh, "Junior...take it easy and if ya need anyding, jus ask," the Lord of Death said with a supportive smile.

"...Brother?" Minnie asked now that they were alone, "Why did thou risk your safety over that she-devil?" She asked, concerned and interested, "Is she not our enemy?"

"...," Junior didn't say anything at first, just shrugged, "I...don't know. I guess I just feel sorry for her since she doesn't really have a choice in the matter...plus, I kind of owed her one for saving me," Junior explained unsurely, still a bit too shaken to voice his thoughts and feelings.

"Save you?" Minnie asked, having not gotten the full story on what happened after she and Redeemer left the underworld again.

"...I never told you?" Junior asked smally, his young mind still copping with the memories of his death.

**With Mandy and Grim**

"Will he be okay?" Mandy asked, her concern bleeding out in the privacy of her husband.

"I believe so, yea. Dis is rare, but not unheard of. He needs some time to cope wid de trauma of it all. So, at leas try ta be gentle wid him fer a bit...," Grim warned, glaring at her lightly, "If ya don' and we lose our boy...I'll neva forgive ya fer it, Mandy," He warned as she glared back.

"If we lose him because of me, I'll put my neck on the chopping block for you," She answered coldly.

"...Wha are ya goin ta do wid her?" Grim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Not entirely sure yet, but...well, a present would probably help Junior recover a bit," She answered, smirking at the heavily bound red-skinned captive in the cell.

"...Ya dink he can handle a...'pet' in his condition?" Grim asked, albeit a bit amused at the suggestion.

"Eh, either I break her in or Minnie helps him do it," Mandy waved off, "Now, onto what we're going to do about cooking a certain lobster..."

**End of Chapter**

I think this one is a bit sloppy compared to my other works, but I had a nasty headache while making this and wanted to get this idea out of my head. It's a bit rough, but I figured that if Junior could remember being aborted...it probably wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Besides, Junior did stand against Mandy to save Mimi, so trying to pull her away from the hand and getting caught instead isn't too big of a stretch, really. Probably going to include this in one of my stories, but I'm throwing it out there encase anyone else likes the idea. Hope you enjoyed this dark yet somewhat fluffy piece.


End file.
